<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trypophobia by Mahoustar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851358">Trypophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar'>Mahoustar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed Cuddles, But his kitsune pal is there to comfort him, Kaito has trypophobia, Meiko and Kaito are cousins in this, Monokuma is a sadist change my mind, Nightmares, Non-romantic bed sharing, Trypophobia, and he also has a nightmare because he was watching trigger happy havoc before bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito watched Miku's recording of the Ghost Rule PV. He was also watching a playthrough of Daganropa, for some reason. Turns out this combination of events really wasn't the best thing..</p><p>Oh, and did I forget to mention he is severely trypophobic?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito (Vocaloid)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trypophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, just wanted to make it super-ultra-crystal known that there is heavy mentions of stuff that triggers trypophobia. Enough so that I feel it's a true TW that needs to be made.</p><p>If you're trypophobic, I don't recommend reading this. I really don't. I just don't want to unintentionally scare anyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 2nd. The Cryptonloids all were at the studio to record various movies for the upcoming Future Sound and Colorful Tone DLC packs, and Ghost Rule by DECO*27 was the last one. Miku had recorded it previously in other outfits, yet she now was finally going to do it in the custom outfit that was made for the video.</p><p>She left the dressing rooms, and met up with the others. "This is the last recording we're doing for today, right?" Len asked. Miku nodded before she replied. "Yeah, we're then wrapping up for the day. Also, why are you staring at my makeup, Kaito?" Kaito blinked, realizing that he actually was staring. "S-sorry about that.." He managed to peel his eyes off of the black 'hole' and cracks on Miku's face. He knew it was only makeup, yet something was really unsettling about it.</p><p>Meiko then placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder with a sigh. "Kai-chan, something bothering you?" Miku turned to the recording platform and began. Kaito nodded. "Yeah.. I've seen the outfit on paper, yet I didn't think that one detail would.. look so disturbing." He pulled out his phone, and looked up some relaxing music to listen to later. "Well.. you did get diagnosed with trypophobia.." Rin mumbled. The recording wrapped up, and Miku washed off the makeup before returning again to the group. They then headed home, with a familiar face waiting for them.</p><p>"How was recording, you six?" Miku then told Kit about how things went, and also Kaito's unintentional staring. "He looked like he was nervous.." Kaito sighed. "I'm trying to get over the phobia.. though having it didn't help with the makeup. It looked fine to me on paper, but seeing it in person was a whole different ordeal." Kit nodded, seeing where he was coming from. "Well, I heard you were also trying to get over it by watching Daganropa playthroughs..? Kaito, won't that make it worse?" "I don't think it will.. it's been helping me so far."</p><p>Later that night, Kaito was lying in bed. He was thinking about the single thing he'd been trying to get over— his trypophobia. He eventually fell asleep after four episodes of the playthrough he was watching.. though maybe it wasn't a good thing.</p><p>
  <em>Kaito opened his eyes, and found himself standing in a room behind a witness stand. Monokuma was sitting at the judge's seat, and a twisted grin accompanied his features. There were others too, but Kaito couldn't make out who they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry Kaito, but you lose! Everyone knows what time it is now.. Judgement time!" He laughed, and the intercoms sparked to life. THE ULTIMATE PERFORMER HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! "Wait, you have the wrong person! I-I didn't do it!" He shouted, before everything went blurry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When his vision cleared, he found his wrists bound with chains. A feeling of dread washed over him as he realized what was happening. He'd been unable to defend himself in a Class Trial, and he now was to be executed. Monokuma appeared in front of him, holding a chisel and mallet. "I heard you hated holes.. this'll be a perfect punishment!" Kaito blinked, and he then was outside of his body. Monokuma held the chisel up to one of his hands, and hammered the carving tool into his hand. Pain shot through it, and Kaito couldn't help but gasp at the excruciating pain. But that wasn't all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thin, black lines began trailing up from where the chisel struck. Kaito blinked again, and he was back in his body. Fear immediately took over as he watched the cracks grow larger, and chunks of his hand fell out of him like porcelain. He only felt more and more pain as more chunks fell out of his arm, terror taking over every ounce of his being and soul over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Monokuma struck the other hand, and the same thing began happening to it as well. "Please, stop! I-"  Monokuma wagged the now bloody chisel with a terrifying grin. "I'm not going to stop.. not until I feel you have been punished enough." Kaito looked down, and saw his hands were replaced with bloody heaps of glass shards. Monokuma raised the chisel to his head.. and he screamed—</em>
</p><p>Kaito sat up with a start, nearly knocking his laptop off of his bed. His body was shaking like mad, and he was drenched in cold sweat. He quickly checked his hands, and found they weren't glass. He knew his throat hurt for some reason, and his bangs were clinging to his head due to how much he'd been sweating in his night terror.</p><p>"Kaito?" He jumped, but found Kit was at the door. She was holding a plush, and she looked worried. "I heard you scream, so I came to check on you. Didn't think I'd find you looking white as a sheet.." She sat down on his bed after closing the door. Kaito placed one of his hands on his throat, and the other was clutching the blankets.</p><p>"N..nightmare.." he squeaked. "I-.. I was falling ap-apart.." Kit immediately looked at him with a concerned frown. "What happened before then?" She asked. "I-it was an execution.." Kit then sighed. "This is why no one watches Daganropa before bed.." Kaito took a shaky breath, and placed his right hand on the blanket before clutching it. "Monokuma was g-going to kill me.." "Y–" "H-he had a chisel... and he was u-using that t-to.." "Kai–" "M-my hands were cracking.."</p><p>Kaito then felt himself being pulled into a hug, and he felt someone resting their chin on his shoulder. "Kaito, if that was gonna happen, I'd wreck that sadist before he could even swing the mallet once." Kaito sighed, feeling a little bit of his composure coming back. "Thanks.. Kit." Kit giggled quietly before pulling herself back into a sitting position. "Also, I'm sure he wouldn't hear the end of it from your cousin.. she'd prolly lose it. Heck, maybe Gakupo and Yuuma would team up to bust the door down, too!" She whisper-laughed, and Kaito felt a light blush color his face.</p><p>"I.. might not be that scared anymore.. but can you sleep with me, Kit?" He felt like a five-year old, asking that. Kit nodded, with a small giggle to accompany the action. "Well.. I'm not gonna let you wake up everyone with another night terror." She playfully suggested.</p><p>The two of them lie down in the bed, and Kaito feels the exhaustion from his adrenaline high setting in. He drifts off to sleep yet again, with Kit by his side.</p><p>
  <em>He was standing at the witness stand again, with Monokuma looking down on him with his maniacal grin. "Sorry Kaito, you lose!" He laughed, and Kaito heard the intercoms crackle to life again. THE ULTIMATE PERFORMER HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! Kaito found himself unable to speak as his vision blurred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he could see again, he immediately felt dread as he knew what was coming. Monokuma appeared holding the same chisel and hammer, and prepared to strike his hand. But before the sadist could drive the tool into Kaito's hands.. "Hold it right there, sadist!" A boot kicked down the door, and Kaito found his friends on the other side. "Kit! Everyone!" Monokuma laughed, bearing his gunmetal claws at them. "So, you all want to die?" "Like hell we would! You're not laying a single blood-grubbing claw on my cousin!" Kaito watched Meiko lob a bottle of sake at Monokuma, and he promptly swatted it away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was then nearly slashed by an extremely ornamental katana, and a certain purple-haired samurai was wielding it. "If you take my friend's life, you will be punished by the gods themselves!" Monokuma laughed as he batted away the sword, just to find himself cornered by everyone. Kit ran over to Kaito, and unlocked the shackles binding him. "We're getting out of here, ok?" He nodded, and took Kit's hand. She suddenly managed to sprout wings, and they flew off together. Monokuma was swearing all the while, as the two blunettes heard his butt being handed to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How far are we even going to go?" Kaito asked. "As far as we need.. after all, a world without you is a world I can't bear to live in." Kit stated, looking like a true guardian angel in the setting sunlight.</em>
</p><p>Kaito opened his eyes, and blocked out the morning sunlight shining in from the blinds. "That.. was a weird dream.." he mumbled, and he moved to get out of bed. He was stopped by a certain kitsune clinging onto him like a teddy bear, though. 'Well.. looks like you did protect me after all.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>